Reunion
by maymot97
Summary: A Kira/Odo reunion fic. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

0345 hours

Kira Nerys looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of her and Odo. It had been taken in Vic's on there one month anniversary. Sighing loudly she turns to her other side so she could clearly see the inside of her daughter's room. Nerys got up and walked over to the doorway of the teenagers room. She smiled softly as she watched the girl sleep. She had short brown hair (that had bits of red and blonde in it), five ridges on her nose, and light blue eyes. Nerys decided to give up on sleep and went over to the couch in her quarters. Ellie was lucky. She at least got t grow up with her mother by her side and no fighting. Ellie was definatly Kira and Odo's daughter.

1330 hours

"Infirmary to Ops."

"Kira here, Julian."

"He's awake."

"I'll be right there."

Kira almost ran from her office to the infirmary. As soon as she walked in she saw the one person she hadn't seen for fourteen years and thought she never would again. Then she noticed Ellie was talking talking to him. "Ellie," Nerys called softly.

Ellie turned around so she could face her mother. "What?"

"May I talk him?"

Ellie laughed. "Yeah. You two have alot to talk about."

Nerys walked over to the person and sat down. "I've missed you, Odo."

"And I've missed you. So, Ellie?"

"I was pregnant when you left. She's is a handful. Are you staying?"

"Yes."

Kira smiled and kissed him softly.

*************

Outside in the hallway Ellie smiled happily. She finally knew her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Chapter 2

Odo walked through the different shops on the Promenade feeling a bit out of place. Normally he would walk on the Promenade as Chief of Security (Constable) Odo. Now he was Odo the civilian. He didn't like it. As he walked by the security office he noticed Ellie looking at him. From inside the security office. Behind the desk. Ellie was looking at him from behind the desk in the security office. Curious Odo walked over to the door. He rang the bell only out of curtousy. "Come," said the girl inside the office.

Odo walked into the office and immediatly asked, "Why are you in here?"

"This has been my office for the past three years. If you want I can ask my mom if you can take the job of security officer back. If you want, I mean."

"You don't have to. I was just wondering why a person so young was security chief of this station."

Ellie laughed and started toward the door. noticing that Odo wasn't following her she turned around and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Odo nodded and followed her to Quark's.

*************

Second Level of Quark's

"You're going to have to tell her why you're here. You do know that, right?" asked Ellie.

"How am I supposed to explain to Kira that I am now working for the Dominion and that they are planning a second invasion of the Alpha Quadrent," Odo replied.

Ellie looked up as she saw someone get up from a table near by. Upon further inspection she saw her mother walking toward them. She looked mad. Ellie then realized that Kira had heard what Odo had said. As soon as Ellie was about to stand up her mother had reached them and had put a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Why did you say that you were here, Odo?" asked Kira.

Odo looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Nerys."

Somebody at a near by table muttered quite loudly, "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion Chapter 3

Captain Kira Nerys' Office Deep Space Nine

"You working for the Dominion?!" exclaimed/asked Kira.

Odo looked up at Kira and nodded. Ellie was standing in the back of the office watching her parents argue over something that (at least to Ellie (who had never heard any of the stories about the Dominion War)) was very stupid.

"Mom, what is the big deal. I mean what is wrong with him working for the Dominion. Whatever that is. How bad can it be? I mean what is it some hostile aliens mixed with diplomatic aliens and the changelings?" interrupted Ellie.

Odo looked at her. "You know, for a girl who has never heard anything about the Dominion you are surprisingly correct."

Ellie was about to reply when the comm went off.

"Ops to Kira."

"Kira here. What is it, Damen?"

"We're being hailed."

"By who."

"A Bajoran shuttlecraft. Unknown who is on it ."

"I'll be right there."

She nodded at Odo which translated as "Stay here or you die."

*************

Ops

"Put whoever it is through," said Kira as she walked into ops.

The young Cardassian nodded and pushed a few buttons. After a second the face of a man Kira never thought she'd see again. "Dukat!" she exclaimed.

Dukat smiled. "Hello, Nerys."


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion Chapter 4

Ops

"Put whoever it is on screen," said Kira as she walked into ops.

The young Cardassian nodded. He pushed a few buttons and the face of a man Kira never thought she would see again. "Dukat!" she exclaimed,

Dukat smiled. "Hello, Nerys."

*************

"What are you doing, Dukat?" Kira asked once they were in her office.

"Well, I made it out of the fire caves, and I couldn't exactly go back to Cardassia," explained Dukat.

Kira looked over at Damen who didn't seem the least bit pleased to see his father. Kira walked over to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Odo (who was still in room, obviousy) looked up. He remembered that Kira and Damen hadn't gotten along very well when they first met but they had soon come to appreciate each other. Dukat and Damen didn't get along very well. "You can leave if you want , Damen," Kira says to him.

"Thanks, Nerys," says Damen.

after Damen left Kira turned to Ellie who was standing in a corner. "Will you take Dukat to some quarters and Odo to a holding cell?" she asked

Ellie nodded.

*************

Later that night Kira was sitting on her thinking about how her life had taken a nose dive and flying leap since everything started happening with her brother, Dukat, Odo, and Ellie.


End file.
